


Mother knows best.

by Prettyunique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set after the first episode of season 12.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers necessary...but I guess there is if you haven't seen the last episode of season 11 yet.

 

“So you and my son are...”

 

Cas looks at her confused.

 

“Dean said you two were friends.” replies Mary

 

Cas nods.

 

“Not at first...honestly I think the first time we met in hell he didn’t know what to make of me.”

“Wait, Dean was in hell?”

 

Cas nods.

 

“And we’re not talking about figuretively speaking?”

 

Cas looks at her confused.

 

“Never mind.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.” replies Cas

“Yea, that’s not really a sentence that follows after he went to hell.”

“He did it for Sam, to save Sam’s life. Well to bring him back.” replies Cas

“My Sam died?”

“That was the first time.” answered Cas

“What happened?”

“Sam got stabbed, Dean made a deal.”

“With a demon?”

 

Cas nods.

Mary sighs.

 

“I’ve missed so much.”

“That’s not really your fault.” replies Cas

“Is that when you met him...face to face I mean, because you’re like his guardian angel.”

“I guess so...people seam disappointed when they meet me.”

“Well, you are not exactly what I expected.”

“Yea, I get that a lot.” replies Cas

“Did you say first time...how many times have they died?”

“Well Dean has died about 23 times. I don’t know about them combined, I’ve lost count.”

 

Mary looks at him smiling.

 

“What?”

“Didn’t really need the about in that sentence.”

 

Cas looks at her confused.

 

“You like Dean, don’t you.”

“We are friends.” replies Cas

“No you and Sam are friends.  You and Dean have a...”

“...more profound bond.”

“Exactly.” replies Mary

“Well, we are alike in a lot of ways.”

“And you love him.”

 

Cas looks at her.

 

“I’m not really capable of human emotions.”

“Maybe in the past, when you first got here...I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” replies Cas

“Ok...well I’m beat, I’m going to hit the hay.”

 

Mary stands heading to the bedrooms.

She stops at the door.

 

“He feels the same way, by the way...believe me a mother knows.”

 

Mary turns to go, but turns back to face Cas.

 

“If you were planning on telling him, how you feel, and you were at a lost at how to do it...just kiss him.”

 

Cas looks at her confused.

 

“Trust me.”

 

5 weeks later.

Cas knocks on Dean's bedroom door.

 

"Come in."

 

Cas enters.

 

"Cas...why you knocking?"

 

Cas sits next to Dean on the bed.

 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was appropriate."

 

Dean looks at Cas confused.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"When I first came to earth I knew nothing about human emotions..."

"This is going to be a chick flick moment."

 

Dean smiles then his smile drops.

 

"I'm listening."

"I just...every emotion I learnt is because of you."

"I'm really not following you."

 

Cas leans forward.

Dean moves back.

 

"I'm sorry, is this not OK.?"  
"No...yes."

 

Cas looks at him confused.

 

"Did you try and kiss me because, you wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a guy."

"I kissed you because I wanted to know what it's like to kiss you. And I'd like to do some more."

 

Dean leans forward.

Cas eyes close as Dean's tongue enters Cas mouth.

 

Next morning.

 

"Did I see Cas coming out of your room late last night."  
"Maybe." answers Dean

 

Sam looks at Dean.

 

"Is it it to do with Lucifer...Dean if you have a lead on Lucifer I want to be involved."  
"Actually I'd prefer it if you weren't involve in what we were doing in my room."

 

Sam looks at him confused.

 

"We were just talking." replies Dean  
"At 4am in the morning, about what?"  
"The fact that he looks super sexy without the trench coat on."

 

Dean takes another sip of his coffee.  
Sam smiles.

 

"You're serious...is there something going on between you two."

 

Dean gives Sam a duh look.

 

"Did you just come out to me?"  
"We are not having this conversation."  
"Ok." replies Sam

 

Sam cuts a piece of egg on his plate and puts it in his mouth.  
Dean sighs.

 

"I'm bi...I thought you knew, I mean it's not like I tried to hide it."

 

Sam looks at him.

 

"Ok, I a little bit tried to hide it."  
"Were you worried about how I'd take it." asks Sam  
"No...I just wasn't ready to deal with that part of me."  
"And now you are?"  
"I guess so." replies Dean

 

Sam smiles.

 

"So does this mean you and Cas are a couple?"  
"Ok, this conversation is over."

 

3 days later.

Cas finds Dean sitting at the kitchen table.

 

"Mom's gone."  
"Gone where?" asks Cas sitting in the chair next to Dean  
"She said she needed time."  
"I'm sorry Dean."

"Why would she leave us...again."

"You have to remember that when she died you were 4 years old."

"I remember believe me, it's imprinted in my brain." 

"I just mean in her mind nothing has changed. She just needs to get used to, having missed all your life."

 

Dean sighs.

 

"Ok, that makes sense...could you, keep an eye on her."

"Of course."

"Please make sure you knock first."

 

Cas nods.

 

Dean leans forward kissing Cas on the lips. Then he pulls away.

 

"What's in the bag?"  
"Oh, I popped into a store on my way here, brought you some stuff, you sounded upset on the phone."

 

Dean smiles.

 

"I was under the impression that it's what couples do to make each other feel better."

 

Dean looks at Cas, bottom lip slightly open.

 

"Uh-oh."  
"What?" replies Dean  
"You have that...Castiel just said something wrong look on your face."  
"No...um...I mean is that what you want?"

"Is what what I want." replies Cas

"For us to be a couple."  
"Is that not what you want?" Cas replies

"Uh..."

  
Cas disapears.

 

"Cas wait...damn it."

 

3 days later.

 

'Cas call me, it's important.'

 

Dean presses the red button on his phone.

 

"Lovers tiff."

 

Sam smiles.  
Dean looks at him.

 

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm an idiot." replies Dean  
"Is this about Lucifer?"  
"I reacted badly, and now Cas won't talk to me...that was 3 days ago."  
"Do you think something happens to him."

 

Dean looks at him.

 

"I mean, he's probably fine...sorry."  
"Only one way to find out, I've got an idea, but I'm going to need your help."  
"Yea anything." replies Sam


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sits on the bed in his room phone to his ear.

 

'Cas, thank God.'

'Sam what is it?' asks Cas

'Its Dean...'

'What about him?'

 

No answer.

 

'Sam'

'Just get here as soon as you can.'

 

Cas arrives at the bunker 30 minutes later.

 

"Hi."

 

Cas sighs.

 

"I knew it."

"Then why did you come?" asks Dean

"Because I wanted to make sure."

"Cas..."

"Dean...you don't have to explain."

"I care a lot about you." replies Dean

"I get it Dean...just you're friend."

"No." replies Dean

"Not even a friend?"

 

Cas looks at him confused.

Dean sighs.

 

"Can we start again."

 

Dean points to the table and they sit opposite each other.

 

"There's no need for this. Next time I won't listen to your mother...I mean I've only known her a second, I should..."

"Can I talk now." Dean interrupts

 

Cas nods.

 

"You didn't let me finish."

 

Cas opens his mouth to speak, then decides agaist it.

"I have never..."

 

Dean takes Cas hand from across the table.

 

"...loved someone as much as I love you, human or otherwise."

 

The corner of Cas mouth raises up slightly and he bites his bottom lip.

 

"I mean I have thought guys were good looking before but with you it was different."

"You know I'm gender-less." Cas replies

"Doesn't matter you look male."

"It doesn't matter that I'm male?"

 

Cas looks at Dean confused.

 

"I'm saying....I'm highly attracted to you, your whole self...looks are just a bonus." 

 

Dean and Cas leans forward.

A hand moves up Cas's thigh.

Dean pulls away seconds later.

 

"Sorry."

"It's ok." replies Cas

"No..."

 

Cas leans forward capturing Dean's lips.

 

"Really...but we should probably move to the bedroom."

"Are you sure?" replies Dean

"Yea, Sam could walk in at any moment."

"I mean..."

"Yes." replies Cas."

 

Dean collapse breathlessly on the bed.

 

"S***" 

 

Cas looks at him.

 

"Is that a good thing?."

 

Dean nods.

 

"Oh...good." replies Cas

"You're so cute."

 

Dean leans forward kissing Cas.

 

"Did you say something about my mom?"

"We spoke."

"And you said?"

"Nothing, she guessed." replied Cas

 

Thud...thump.

 

"What was that?"

 

Dean jumps out of bed grabbing his gun and robe.

Cas follows behind.

 

"Maybe it's Sam." whispers Cas

 

Sam and Dean get to the kitchen at the same time.

 

"Mom."

 

Cas sneaks back to Dean's room.

Sam hugs his Mum.

Mary takes a step towards Dean.

Dean steps back.

 

"Um...I should...I'll be right back."

 

Dean turns to the door, turning back to his mom.

 

"Please don't, go anywhere."

 

Dean leaves.

Mary gives Sam a confused look.

 

"Can I make you a coffee?"

"Please." replies Mary

 

Sam switches on the coffee machine, turning back to Mary.

 

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's Ok." replies Sam

 

Meanwhile in Dean's room.

  

Dean pulls his t-shirt down.

 

"Will you still be here when I get back?"

"If you want me to be." replies Cas

 

Dean nods.

 

"Then I will."

 

Dean kisses Cas and goes back to the kitchen.

 

"What are you doing here?" asks Dean

 

They all sit at the table.

 

"I thought I needed to leave, but..."

"Are you staying?" asks Sam

"If you'll have me."

"Of course." replies Dean

"I realized that the only people that can fill me in on what I missed is you two, so...tell me everything."

"Where do you want to start?" Sam replies

"How about your father."

 

Sam and Dean exchange a look.

 

"I saw you're face when I said John was a good father."

"I mean it's not like he beat us or anything." replies Dean

"It was different for me. I think I just reminded him of, what we lost."

 

Mary reaches across the table taking both Sam and Dean's hands.

 

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault you died." replies Sam

"I used to wish he raised us...normally. But now...I can't imagine doing anything else."

"Is that how you feel?" Mary asks Sam

"Well..."

"Sam be honest." replies Dean

"No matter what happened in the past, he taught us all we know. And I'm thankful for all the people we save."

"But." Mary replies

"It's not what I would have chosen for my life."

"Not exactly what I would have choose either." Dean replies angrily

"I know...I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." replies Dean

"You said you went to college." replies Mary

 

Sam nods.

 

"But I came back because my family needed me."

"What would you do, if you weren't a hunter." asks Mary

 

Sam shrugs.

 

"I think you should think about it."

"Why it's not like I'm going to do anything about it." replies Sam

"You could, if you wanted to."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" asks Mary

"Because it's too late."

"It's never too late." replies Mary

"You can't be serious, leave hunting?"

"She's right." replies Dean

"What?"

"Sam, we may not have chosen this life. But we both know I love it now."

"I do too." replies Sam

"You just enjoy the helping people."

"What about you?" 

"I'll be fine alone." replies Dean

"No you won't."

 

Sam and Dean look at her.

 

"I'll ride along."

"Really, me and you."

"You couldn't do any worse." Mary replies

"That would be awesome."

 

Mary and Dean hug.

 

"Sam."

 

Mary and Dean reply at the same time.

 

"I still don't know what I want to do." 

"No rush."  Mary replies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to make this a two chapter story.  
> I don't really need any more fanfic's I need to complete.


End file.
